The prophylactic device of the present invention pertains to birth control and disease prevention, and more particularly to devices designed to prevent the spread of sexually transmitted disease.
Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) is caused by a virus, known as HIV, that attacks the body's mechanism for fighting infections, i.e., the immune system. AIDS is contracted from an infected person by passage of the virus in bodily fluid, such as semen or blood, through a break in the skin of a person who is, for example, having sexual relations with the infected person. A break in the skin in the perineum is a common transmission point of the AIDS virus. The perineum area is defined as the diamond shaped portion of the body lying between the thighs and bounded at the posterior by the coccyx, or tailbone, anteriorly by the pubic bone, and laterally by the pair of ischial tuberosities. This area is frequently subject to pimples, skin infection, rashes or the like; and is very likely to be contacted by semen absent prophylactic efforts.
The most common method for prevention of sexually transmitted diseases such as AIDS is the use of condoms. However, condoms only cover the penis, thus leaving uncovered the vulnerable perineum. Additionally, spillage of semen from a condom often occurs, and leakage onto the perineum is the frequent result.
Prior art patents exist which disclose prophylactic devices that cover portions of the perineum, but leave the anus exposed. Additionally, none of the prior art devices are intended to be worn by a female for an extended period of time prior to intercourse. The inability of these devices to be worn for a significant time prior to intercourse is due to the bulky components and uncomfortable fit of the devices. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,433 issued to Reddy discloses a prophylactic device which includes an elongated hollow pouch which has an opening and a closed end. The pouch has a thin wall member which is flexible and elastic. A continuous flange member is attached to the open end of the pouch and extends outwardly around the opening in the pouch. Attachment straps secured to the flange attach the device to the person wearing it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,431, issued to Reddy, teaches a prophylactic device with a planar portion that is configured to cover the perineum of the user. The planar portion includes a pair of spaced, integrally formed, adjustably positionable thigh bands located in spaced parallelism on either side of the planar portion. A leg opening is formed between each of the thigh bands and the planar portion to accommodate the legs of the user. The bands elastically shape to the user to prevent slippage of the planar portion from the perineum of a user. The planar portion includes a pouch of generally circular cross-section throughout its length for insertion into a bodily orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,184 issued to Skurkovich, et al. discloses a condom device having an apron portion for covering the pubic area, thigh portion for covering the perineum and genitalia portions. Straps integral with the condom, or adhesives, are used to hold the condom in place.
While other prior art patents do disclose prophylactic devices which cover the anus, these devices are also not intended to be worn for an extended time prior to intercourse due to their uncomfortable fit and bulky design. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,661 issued to Johnson teaches a prophylactic device having a body portion fitting the wearer like a garment, extending from the vicinity of the navel downward to extend under the thighs. A trap portion, either integral with or fixed to the body portion, covers the perineum of the wearer. The trap portion is formed of a highly expandable material and fitted loosely. The trap portion can respond to pressure from within or without to extend outwardly or inwardly to maintain an impermeable barrier between a penetrating member and the interior of a target orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,165 issued to Anderson discloses a unisex condom to be worn as an underpant type garment with pocket or shaft type depressions or tubular extensions in the lower front and lower rear. During use the tubular extensions can be inserted inside the lower body cavities such as the vagina and anus. Alternatively, the tubular extensions can be reversed or turned inside out or placement as a covering or exterior liner for a penis.
A major factor in the efficacy of a prophylactic device is the convenience of use of said device. If a prophylactic device is not convenient to use it will not be use. A primary reason that individuals shun prophylactic devices, such as the above disclosed prior art devices, is that they must be donned immediately prior to intercourse because they are uncomfortable and unsightly to wear for long periods of time beforehand. Putting on a prophylactic device immediately prior to intercourse is undesirable because, not only is it distracting, but unintentional exchange of bodily fluid can occur prior to or during donning of the prophylactic device.
A need thus exists for a prophylactic device which is configured to cover the perineum of the user including not only the genitals but the anus as well.
A need exists for the above type of prophylactic device which is configured to be comfortable and non-obtrusive such that it can be worn for an extended period of time prior to intercourse.
A need exists for the above type of prophylactic device which is unobtrusive when not in use due to the low-profile storage of the sheath portion of the device.
A need exists for the above type of prophylactic device which is comfortable to wear for an extended period of time prior to intercourse because moisture absorbent material is present on the portion of the device contacting the female external genitalia.
A need exists for the above type of prophylactic device in which spermicide and/or a lubricant can be stored adjacent both sides of the retracted sheath prior to use of the device, and in which removal of adhesively secured tabs frees the condom and the spermicide and/or lubricant for use during sexual intercourse.